Chantaje
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Chantaje: Amenaza de difamación o cualquier otro daño para obtener un provecho de alguien u obligarlo a actuar de una manera determinada. Veremos que tan bien sabe Ed usar el chantaje contra nuestro Coronel favorito. Royai Oneshot


Bueeeenas! Espero estén bien. Misteriosamente xD he estado digamos… "creativa" pero más para el lado del dibujo, porque a pesar de que escribir dos fics de corrido, no tenia ganitas de publicar (los lectores se ponen vagos para dejar review y eso desanima, aunque igual los quiero 3) pero hoy, por fin xD ya si quise, espero les guste y se rían un poco.

Fullmetal alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Amestris, Central City. El viento ondeaba moviendo los árboles, los rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas de las oficinas de cuartel y el respetable (y guapo) Coronel Mustang hacía exhibición de su capacidad para echar sangre por la nariz sin ahogarse mientras estaba inconsciente.

Y así lo encontraron sus ambiciosos (pero fieles como perros) hombres quienes… apostaban a que la razón (Que a pesar tenía más de 24 horas de haber dejado Central City) tenía un brazo y una pierna de acero, pelo rubio y pecaba de demonio enano.

Después de los balbuceos confusos y ahogados entre la misma sangre de su jefazo, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, específicamente luego de:

**-Nooo! Full metal nooo, ¡todos menos eso! No se lo digas a Grumman! **

Por aquel grito angustioso, concluyeron no solo la identidad del culpable, si no sospechas de que iba el asunto.

Acaso …

¿Roy sostenía una relación poco decorosa con alguna hija/nieta/sobrina del Generalísimo Grumman?

Nah~

Si eso llegara a suceder, seguro el hombre le entregaba a la chica en bandeja de plata al Coronel, después de todo ambos eran cortados por la misma tijera.

O

Eso era lo que la mayoría creía.

Por otra parte la segunda opción; era que el Coronel planeara algo contra Grumman, cosa que dudaban profundamente, pues esos dos más que Soldado y Superior, eran ¿amigos?, ¿cómplices? O algo parecido a esas viejas de barrio que le caen a escobazos al más pintao.

Pero luego de recuperar la consciencia, Roy que chillaba como burro en su (valga la redundancia) inconsciencia ahora fingía dignidad y rectitud como si el episodio de antes nunca hubiese pasado.

Y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Falman y Breda para que el hombre soltara prenda, solo consiguieron que los enviaran a trabajar.

Semanas después, la misma actitud se volvió a repetir en el Coronel luego de recibir la correspondencia de Fullmetal, esa vez en contra de la minuciosidad del Coronel, Breda se hizo con la carta logrando leer algo que no comprendió del todo.

"_Estimadísimo Coronel -Bastardo- Mustang, imagino la estarás pasando bomba sobre tu escritorio junto a __**tusabesquien**__, mientras acá yo me carbonizo a mitad del desierto y sufro de daños cerebrales gracias a ti, estúpido. _

_Me pregunto ¿qué pensará el abuelo Grumman al respecto si se entera…? _

_Pero a qué no adivinas! Hay buenas noticias… al menos para mí… y si coperas podrían ser buenas para ti también. _

_La cosa es así Mustang, necesito dinero, descubrimos que cerca del este hay un doctor que nos podría proporcionar información crucial y mi hermano y yo (sí, solo yo) estamos hartos de dormir en el suelo y comer conejillos desnutridos. _

_Espero pronto tu respuesta (si es posible mañana mismo) sino ya para la próxima semana el General estará al tanto de cómo abusas de tu cargo y CON QUI ÉN. _

_Con mucho, mucho cariño y desde algún agujero de rata del desierto (uno bien grande) Edward Elric_

_Pd: sin rencores. " _

Con la carta las cosas estaban más claras, pero aún así…

Con las pruebas anteriores pudieron concluir que del hombre quien hablaba Edward en la carta, como abuelo de alguien sería Grumman, pero todos desconocían de la mujer con la que supuestamente el Coronel se estaba enredando.

Visto lo visto, Mustang se había metido en un lío gordo.

_**0-0-0-0-0-**_

Roy Mustang a pesar de haber digerido las cosas que el enano de Fullmetal le estaba poniendo sobre la mesa en forma de chantaje no se podía calmar.

El chiquillo jugaba con fuego y desconocía a que intensidad.

No sabía que si él salía perjudicado, Fullmetal como su subordinado también dejaría de gozar de los beneficios de su puesto.

El tema lo conversó con Riza quien en un principio estuvo sin dirigirle la palabra, puesto que el culpable de la situación había sido Roy desde el principio (según ella) para luego pasar a una actitud tímida y sonrojada que dejó al alquimista de fuego como inútil mojado bajo la lluvia, para darle la patada de gracia…

**-Por ahora podrías acceder a sus peticiones… hasta que venga a central y le expliques la situación. **

**-Pero… ¿Porqué lo defiendes?… y lo más importante… porqué tengo que ser yo quien le explique? Al menos acompáñame, ¿sí? **

**-Porque tú eres el adulto y responsable de que esto ocurra…**-Riza se sonrojó para continuar hablando en susurros.-**te dije que aquí en la oficina nos podrían ver y ahí está, nos cacharon infraganti. **

A fin de cuentas, con una sonrisa galante, aceptó su responsabilidad y prometió explicarle a Ed cuando volviera a central.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Semanas después harto de la situación, de haber elaborado un informe con el presupuesto tan altísimo que había consumido "su escuadrón" y las negativas de Riza ante sus acercamientos en la oficina.

Justo esa mañana temprano fue bendecido, estaba siendo entrevistado por uno de los reporteros del Diario Central, cuando divisó por el rabillo del ojo a la pulga de acero…

Siendo acosado por un grupo de jovencitas.

**-Oye chico, ¿te gustaría ganarte algo de dinero?-**el muchacho paró de apuntar en su libreta y asintió**-¿podrías tomarle una fotografía al grupo de jóvenes de allá y llevármelas esta misma tarde?**

El joven ajustó el lente de la cámara y miró al Coronel con decisión.

-**Delo por hecho Coronel Mustang.**

Roy sonrió dando su victoria por hecha y pidió a la camarera un trozo de pastel, para celebrar su futura venganza sobre Fullmetal.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Ese día en particular después de librarse de una turba embravecida de chicas(vaya a saber de donde salieron), cosa que a pesar de causarle un retraso extremo y un mal rato no fue suficiente para quitarle la sonrisa burlona y el indudable buen humor que le invadía desde el momento que puso pie en central.

Como Pedro por su casa, abrió las puertas de la oficina de Mustang y enfrentó con burla a su superior, quien para su sorpresa le devolvió con una sonrisa arrogante.

Aquella que le daba cuando sabía le tenía en un puño.

**-¿Qué tal Fullmetal? ¿Disfrutaste tu viaje? ¿Alguna chica en el camino? **

El despliegue de simpatía de Roy Mustang siempre le había caído como un puñetazo al hígado y no supo porqué esta vez estuvo acompañado de un escalofriante mal presentimiento.

**-Pues todo bien, y el único que debería hablar de chicas eres tú, ¿no es así Coronel? **

Roy negó varias veces con la cabeza antes de hacerle una señal con las manos a sus chicos para que le dejaran solo con el alquimista de acero.

**-¿No te parece que hoy es un día estupendo?**

-**Déjate de estupideces y dime ¿ya se te olvidó lo que tengo en mi poder?-**Ed sacó el papel que tenía en su gabardina roja, mostrándoselo a un Roy Mustang que de inmediato se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

-**Calma, Fullmetal, calma.**-Roy carraspeó mientras abría la gaveta del escritorio y extendía lo que parecía la primera plana del diario de central. Edward sin ver la gravedad de la situación no le prestó mucha importancia hasta que el Coronel habló de nuevo.-**Si me entregas esa fotografía, me encargaré de que esto no llegue a manos de Winry Rockbell. **

Edward se ahogo con su propia saliva, durante unos minutos tomo aire, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

**-No serías capaz… **

-**Si coperas conmigo, no te meteré en problemas**…

Ofuscado, Edward se desordenó el pelo, le lanzó la fotografía a Roy a la cara y salió de la oficina no sin antes hacerle saber a Roy cuanto lo quería.

-**Roy Mustang eres un mal nacido! ¡Te odio!**

Roy no pudo evitar sonreír complacido, mientras que observaba la fotografía, por otro lado Riza ingresaba a la oficina con los brazos cruzados.

**-Imagino que solucionaste el problema con Edward.**-Roy asintió, contento.-**Pero no fue de la manera que acordamos**.-Roy volvió a asentir mientras se paraba de su silla y se aproximaba a la rubia. –**Eres todo un caso. **

**-Lo sé**-se colocó detrás de ella para abrazarla por la cintura con un brazo, para poder mostrarle la fotografía con el otro.

Riza al ver la imagen de ella extasiada mientras su coronel recostaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, todo esto sobre el escritorio, se sonrojó furiosamente y trató de escaparse de los brazos de Roy sin conseguirlo.

**-Roy… por favor…** -el pelinegro empezó a regar una lluvia de besos sobre su cuello y oreja.

**-No te preocupes esta vez nadie nos va a descubrir**.

**-Eso dijiste la última vez. **

Luego de eso, el asalto furtivo de los besos de Roy la dejó sin más que refutar.

Y Como siempre él era fuego y ella era el caramelo que se derretía en sus brazos.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Una hora más tarde Fuery silbaba por los pasillos precedentes a la oficina dispuesto a llevar el papeleo que los del correo tenían preparado para su escuadrón.

Lo que no se esperó fue que cuando abriera la puerta de la oficina vería a sus dos superiores directos en…. En bueno…"En eso!"

Sonrojado cerró la puerta, suspirando se recargó de la pared al lado de la entrada a la oficina preguntándose solo una cosa mientras las lágrimas bajaban como cascadas:

**-¿Por qué estas cosas siempre me tienen que pasar a mí?**

Y Fury (sin querer) por fin, se había enterado de la razón oculta tras los Chantajes de Fullmetal.

Después de todo, ¿qué abuelo se quiere enterar que su nieta (Que aún no contrae matrimonio) es poseída (una y otra vez y a voluntad) bajo las narices del Fuhrer en central?

Ni que fuera amor a la patria.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Awww dios que nostalgia xD pero ya superaré la pérdida de fullmetal y de mi nuevo trauma durarara! (que se acabó esta semana), pero en fin, acá les traigo uno de mis tan característicos fics de humor y su toquecito de picardía, donde nuestro Coronel favorito le retruca la jugada a Ed hohoho.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto en la próxima entrega y no olviden dejar sus comentarios!

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
